Haikyuu!! Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to discuss problems, ideas, and projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, check out the talk page tab above. The To-do List is a catalog of all the problems or projects the is currently going through. It doesn't matter if you're an unregistered user, registered user, or an administrator. Any help is greatly appreciated! If you have a question about something on the To-do List, feel free to contact the admins or content moderators through their message walls or on the . To-do List *'Manga' **'Volume Pages:' most need synopsis **'Special chapters:' Director Ennoshita needs info; I totally forgot needs an image; the images with English on Haikyū!!: One Shot needs to be switched to ones with kanji **'Chapter Pages:' most need overview, plot, trivia sections **The following pages lack information - Let's! Haikyū!?; Haikyū!! Shōsetsuban!! *'Anime' **'Episode Pages:' most of them only have overviews but no plots, character debuts or appearances, and episode notes **Episode Guide needs overviews for third season **Update list on Home Video Releases **Movies 1-2 (Gekijō-ban Haikyū!! Owari to Hajimari and Gekijō-ban Haikyū!! Shōsha to Haisha) lack information. Movies 3-4 need pages *'Music:' some of the music pages lack Japanese and English lyrics and other information (trivia, etc); some of them lack videos and cover pictures. Some need links to animated and full version videos (see Imagination's infobox for example) *'Character Pages:' most of the main characters lack content in their plot, relationships, and background sections. There are also a lot of minor characters who don't have a lot of, if any, information. **Minor Characters: Ogasawara, Mao Aihara, Asuka, Manaka, Kiyoshi-san, Yunohama, Anabara, and Seiji need kanji. Chizuru Sasaki needs a full size image *'Matches:' we want to create pages for the various volleyball matches that have taken place. So far there are only 2 pages *'Images:' the following images need category, source, and license **Bokuto and Akaashi.jpg **Nekoma colour uniform.jpg **Cover3-8047.jpg **TaichiKawanishiMugShot.jpg **Kawanishi1.jpg **382955.jpg *'Images:' the following English images need to be switched to ones with kanji **Hinatas feint.png **Datekou.png **Hinata and Kageyama fighting.png **Hinatas first quickstrike.png **Haiba-appearance.png **Haiba-and-hinata.png **Fukurodani.png How to help out ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Write a new article or fix the unused links that are on ' '! ; Other useful special pages * * * * Check out the full list of special pages at . Content Categories ; Characters *All Characters *Male Characters *Female Characters *First Years *Second Years *Third Years ; Team Positions *Advisors *Managers *Coaches *Captains *Vice Captains *Setters *Liberos *Middle Blockers *Wing Spikers *Aces ; High School Teams *Aobajōsai *Date Tech‏‎ *Fukurōdani *Inarizaki *Itachiyama‏‎ *Johzenji *Kakugawa *Kamomedai *Karasuno *Nekoma *Nohebi *Ougiminami *Shinzen *Shiratorizawa *Tokonami *Tsubakihara *Ubugawa *Wakutani South ; Other Teams *Junior High Schools *Karasuno Neighbourhood Association *Fukurōdani Academy Group *Karasuno High Girls' Team *Niiyama Girls' High Team Others *Matches Community Portal Category:Community